Dreaming
by writer-girl93
Summary: this is my first fanfic, so please review! im not very good with summarys but, this story is about kagome and inuyasha admitting that they love eachother, but love isnt making it easy for them... i do NOT own inuyasha and co.
1. Chapter 1

"grrrrrrrr…" growled inuyasha with his red eyes stairing at kogome. "inuyasha….inuyasha can you here me?!" "please inuyasha….inuyasha" kagome said with tears running down her face. inuyasha howled and he jumped at kagome….

"inuyasha, wake up! Wake up!!!" kagome yelled at him. "ahhhhh!" inuyasha yelped as he woke up. 'it was just a dream. Thank god' inuyasha thought. He looked up at kogome checking that she wasn't hurt. "what?" asked kagome. "ah, nothing…its nothing" "are you shure your ok? you look pale" Kagome said as she brushed a little piece of hair away from his amber eyes. "yeah im fine" he couldn't believe that kagomes touch still made him shudder. "ah good inuyasha you are awake" said miroku with a big smile. "why do you look so damn happy?" to tell the truth he didn't want to know. "oh nothing" said miroku still smiling. " where is sango?" asked kagome. "oh…um…she is still sleeping" "Realy? sango is ussally the first one up….miroku where did you and sango go last night?" kagome asked. Inuyasha could smell sango's sent all over miroku and that was enough to tell him something he didn't want to know. "wake her up, lets get moving" inuyasha didn't want to stick around here any more. He could smell that damn wolf getting closer. To close fore his liking. " inuyasha don't get so pushy" warned kagome. "whatever" "and don't get an attitude!" snaped kagome back at him. "hey what did I miss?" asked sango as she walked up to miroku. "oh nothing much. They are just fighting…again" miroku sasid. "she started it" inuyasha said as he started walking. "me! I didn't start it you did!" kagome said getting red in the face. "can we jus go! We are wasting to much time sitting here!" inuyasha snaped back. He wanted to get out of the area now, the sent was getting closer. "humph…inuyasha…SIT!" "damn it what was that for?!" kagome ignored him and started to walk. "um…kagome…" sango said. "miroku and I are going to need two weeks by ourselves" "what?!" kagome said. Being alone with inuyasha would be nice, but not like the way he has been acting. "is that ok?" asked miroku. "yes that's fine" breathed kagome. "ok see you in two weeks. Kirara!" kirara came and scooped up miroku and sango and took off. "ahhhh…..this is great" inuyasha said brushing off bits of rock and dust. "and what is wrong with spending time with me?!" kagome yelled. "that's not what I ment" 'cripes…here he comes' " hi there kagome" koga said reaching for kagomes hand. Before he could touch her inuyasha was infront of kagome. He would not let him touch her. "inuyasha! What is wrong with you!" koga knew why inuyasha was acting so tence. It looked like he would have a bit of compatition. "move away from my girl dog breath" "ill be damned if I let you touch her!" inuyasha said growling. "inuyasha…..". kagome had never seen him act like this. "calm down dog boy." "we don't have time to mess with you wolf" "you have your dead girl" koga smirked "give me kagome" 'dead girl….does he mean kikyo?' thought kagome. "damn you!" yelled inuyasha. He didn't want her around him any more. Inuyasha picked up kagome and started off. "humph" said koga. 'ill go after them later' and he turned around and went in the other direction. "inuyasha…why did you…" "kagome I just don't want you around him ok?…" "but…ok" kagome said. She didn't want to start a fight. To think of it, she liked being caried bridal stylel then riding on his back. She snuggled up against him and closed her eyes, taking in his sent. Inuyasha looked down at kagome wishing he could just say how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon kagome was asleep so he decided to stop. He didn't want to put her down incase she would wake up. So he just sat down with her still snuggled up on his chest. This felt so nice for him. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her forhead. "inu…yasha?" kagome mumbled as she looked up at him. "sorry did I wake you up?" inuyasha asked. "no you didn't." said kagome looking into his amber eyes. She noticed how gentle they really were. "kagome…" inuyasha started, but before he could finish kagome leaned up and gave him a small kiss. She didn't even know what she was doing untill she did it. She pulled away and turned red. "kagome….i…." "im sorry, I guess that was a bit out of line…" kagome said in a small voice. Inuyasha looked at kagome and blushed a little. "no kagome its ok." Kagome looked up again lost in his eyes. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her softly. He could sence kagomes heart jump and he pulled away laughing a little. Kagome took a deep breath then noticed him giggling. "what?" kagome said. "im not that special am I?" asked inuyasha. "huh?" kagome said, confused by what he was asking."haha…never mind" inuyasha said laughing. Kagome loved his laughter. Kagome reached and pulled at his dog ears. "kagome…" inuyasha said then let out another growl. "inuyasha I thought you didn't like your ears messed with" "I lied" he said and let out a deeper growel. Kagome laughed at the sound, but she liked it. She tugged at his ears a little harder and he moaned. "kagome stop that" she giggled and continued to pull at his ears, playing around with him. "kagome…stop it…" "why?" kagome said in a joaking voice. He played along "because I said so…" he let out a playful growl. "when have I ever listened to you?" kagome said still pulling at his ears. He let out a sigh and grabed her wrists with a little force. "inuyasha, I though you liked that?" kagome said in a wisper, thinking she made him mad. He held her wrists above his head and looked at her. "inuyasha…?" he smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but she playfully leaned away so he only caught her cheek. "kagome…why are you so mean to me?" he said and gave another growl. Kagome laughed and leaned in to kiss him, but this time he turned away. "hey!…don't be mean to me" kagome said. "why not?" inuyasha said."because I said so…" kagome replyed and leaned in to try again. She was surprised that this all felt so natural. Inuyasha met her half way and gave this kiss a little more force. Kagome broke away needing to breath. "sorry..was that to much?" asked inuyasha. He felt like he could easily snap her in two if he wasn't careful. "no im fine inuyasha." It wasn't the kiss that made her breathless, being that close to him and all of the fealing she felt is what did it. she wished this moment could go on forever.

"its getting dark…do you just want me to take you home?" inuyasha didn't want her to go, but whatever made her happy. "yes…but will you stay there with me inuyasha?" "kagome….yes if you want me to" said inuyasha blushing a bit. "I always do" said kagome.


End file.
